


I'll Take Two!

by kestiscroft



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Croft Manor, Fluff, For you Dual Pistol Supremacist, Gen, Missing Scene, Post SOTTR, Reboot Lara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiscroft/pseuds/kestiscroft
Summary: Lara Croft trades in her bow for a pair of dual pistols.
Kudos: 5





	I'll Take Two!

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of something I wrote for the Tombvember writing challenge but I thought it was so cute that I needed to post it separate. Enjoy :)

Lara drew her bow back and took sight at her target. The new training course outside the manor suited her purposes just fine. It was nice to have a proper place to train. With another tense in her muscles, she let the arrow fly. It hit the target to the left of center. She kept moving. Lara had gotten good at throwing her bow across one shoulder to run. As well as drawing quickly. It’d been a year since Paititi, which has been plenty of time to fine tune her methods.

A stack of sandbags came into range. Lara picked up the pace. She leaped up as high as she could, proceeding to do a flip midair. Her boots slammed into the ground on impact. But she didn’t fall over this time. She was getting pretty good at this. There were three targets in front of her this time. She notched three arrows and let them fly. Two arrows hit the target dead center, and the other missed completely.

With a sigh, she kept moving. The only two obstacles left were the balance beams. They were her least favorite. Her legs tensed and she leaped up onto the beam. Careful of her footing, she scurried across. She took one last deep breath before attempting a backflip off the beam. This time, her bow got tangled up in her ankles. Lara sunk through the air, before planting face-first in the ground. The bow flew off her shoulder.

“Shit…” She cursed.

Her whole body ached. There would be definitely be some more bruises. She’d been trying to prevent that recently. She scrambled up and her eyes laid on her favorite bow. It was in shambles. Her hands ran across the damaged surface. She’d always loved the red feathers on the end of it. 

“Is training going alright Ms. Croft?”

Lara’s head perked up at Winston’s voice. She swallowed her disappointment and turned to greet her butler. “Of course, Winston. It always does.”

Winston handed her a water but wasn’t convinced by her words. She guzzled the water. Sweat dripped down her face. It had been a long morning.

“You don’t seem alright.”

She scoffed. “I guess I could never hide anything from you.” She extended the bow to show off the damage. The string hung limp and dragged across the ground. The wood splintered in a few places. This was the bow she’d found in the oil fields. It always made her feel safe somehow. She’d used it to protect herself when she had nothing else.

Winston gave her a small smile. “We can get it fixed.”

Lara nodded. She was partly ashamed in herself that she was acting like this. Almost as if her favorite toy had broken. Funny that Winston had been there to comfort her back then too. He piped up again.

“Perhaps… you could start training with those H&K’s you impulsively bought the other day.”

Lara rolled her eyes. This hadn’t been the first time he’d suggested it. She had wasted the money on them though… Lara had been in multiple pawn shops tracking for an artifact she thought was sold off. In the last shop, a pair of guns had been sitting on the back wall and they just looked so… perfect. She had dropped everything to buy them. 

It had been a silly thing to do, considering she already owned a million guns. And training akimbo wasn’t practical at all. They would be loud and not very accurate. And in what situation would she ever use it? The bow was more her style.

She shook her head. This again… “You _always_ suggest that. I told you, I prefer archery. I always have.”

“If you insist, Miss Croft. It was just an idea.” Winston took the glass and the broken bow from her. “I’ll have this sent off to get fixed right away.”

Without another word, Winston left her alone. Lara wiped the sweat from her brow. Maybe she shouldn’t have been mean to Winston. But he was just always insistent on those guns. She had once used Roth’s pistols, but it just didn’t seem right. They were in a display case in the library. She treasured them more than any artifact she’d collected. If only he was still here…

Lara shook the thoughts from her head. There was no point in dwelling on her past. It would only cause her too much pain. She wandered up to her office. It was a complete mess. She plopped down at her desk and opened her laptop. Her manuscript was the first thing that popped up. As well as a million internet tabs. One of them being her receipt for the last case of Jaffa Cakes she’d ordered. 

‘ _Whoops._ ’ She thought. 

She quickly closed the tabs. She could always just let Winston order them, or just pick them up from the store. But that would make too much sense. She liked buying them herself. She pulled her manuscript back up.

Lara was currently writing books about her adventures to sell. She had written three so far. There weren’t any lies in her books; it just wasn’t the whole truth. There was no way to prove the Stormguard, Deathless, or Yaaxil were even real. Let alone Himiko, or the Divine Source, or the apocalypse, god forbid. So, she might as well just stick to what she could prove. The books were mostly a collection of the documents she’d found, as well as pictures of the artifacts she’d recovered. A lot of the things she’d collected she donated to museums. So, that other people could appreciate the history. But all of the Paititi findings stayed with her. No one else needed to know that there was life to be found there.

And surprisingly, out of her books the Yamati one was the most popular. It had been Lara’s least favorite to write just because of what had happened there. It reminded her too much of Sam. But it had been important to write, at least that’s what Lara’s therapist had said. It had taken a lot of convincing on Winston’s part to get her to see a therapist again. This woman was at least better than her last one, but she still didn’t enjoy the sessions. 

Writing was the only good suggestion that woman had given her. To Lara, there was something always calming about getting lost in her words. It wasn’t like climbing or hunting, it was just different. With every word she wrote, it was like going back in time all over again. Not to the extent of Paititi, but it was still calming.

Day turned to night as she kept herself busy. Winston hadn’t come to check on her. He knew to leave her alone when she was focused. Her stomach growled and she figured it was time to stop. She saved her work and closed her laptop.

Lara probably should go eat, she should. But Winston’s comment was burned into the back of her mind. Instead of the kitchen, Lara found herself in the gym. The glass gun case sat on the back wall. It had a variety of weapons mounted in it. Some were guns she had scavenged from Yamatai or Siberia and others were brand new, never been fired. In the center was a pair of H&K USP Match 9mms. They were complete with compensators on the end. She opened the case and inspected one. The weight felt more balanced than her other guns. She liked how it felt.

Her excitement began to grow just looking at them. She placed both guns, ammo and ear muffs in a case. The gun range was set up on the manor opposite of the obstacle course. The manor grounds were dark and eerie. It was a good thing she didn’t have neighbors. She flipped on a few floodlights to illuminate the grounds.

There were a few paper targets mounted. She put on her ear and eye protection and picked up one of the guns. Lara was fond of the colors too. The barrel was silver with black grips and a black compensator. It wasn’t her type, but it might be soon.

She loaded the gun and pulled the slide into place. The clicking sound made something stir inside her. Lara took aim at the target. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A hole formed just below the red center. This model was heavier than she was used to. She took a moment to readjust her aim before firing again.

Lara filled the target with led until the slide of the gun locked back, indicating the magazine was empty. Her eyes grew wide and glanced back to the target. Almost every shot was dead center. She started to feel giddy. It had been a long time since she'd shot a gun. She'd been so focused on her archery that she hadn't worked with firearms.

The other gun sat in the case. Lara looked around the gardens and another idea formed. She loaded both the guns and stepped back from the gun range. Two statues sat directly across from one another. They would perfect. She checked one last time to make sure Winston wasn’t about.

Lara extended her arms, with a gun in each hand aimed at the statues. Her fingers curled around the triggers and fired. She alternated shots between the guns. With each bullet, a chunk of concrete went flying across the garden. Lara fired until each of the magazines were empty.

She brought the guns in front of her. Both of the slides were locked back. Smoke protruded from both of the barrels. She glanced back to the statues to see that they were completely destroyed and riddled with bullet holes. A giant smile formed on Lara’s face and she chuckled. That had been fun. Lara could get used to shooting akimbo.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fill it with easter eggs, like some from TR18 movie, and make reboot lara more like 'classic lara' but still herself. The bow she uses is my fav bow in Shadow, Six Sky's War Bow. The guns are ovb, the classic black and silver guns from the movies and Legend trilogy.  
> Also using ear and eye protection is important when shooting. I'd like to see Lara with shooting glasses again one day like she did in Anniversary lol.  
> Hope you liked. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
